Nice Guys Have Their Limits
by inudigifan201
Summary: Fed up with Chloe, Adrien does something he shouldn't. But, all actions have consequences.
1. Nice guys have their limits

_**well, this one should be fun. this started out as an idea while I was cleaning and I kinda just ran with it. not entirely sure how long it's gonna be... but here's the first chapter... enjoy!**_

* * *

Ch, 1. Nice guys have their limits

"Adri-kins!"

He didn't even have to turn around to know who was calling him. There was only one person in all of Paris who called him that.

He mentally groaned as she skipped toward him. Her lips puckered signaling his impending doom.

Could he just have one conversation with his friends without her interrupting? Probably not.

Why was he still friends with her? Because he was a nice guy. But he was getting really tired of her constant romantic advances. So much so that the very thought of her made him gag. He just wasn't into her. At all. Never had been. He even didn't like playing with her when they were kids. That was it! He had to put an end to it. An end to Chloe.

Maybe he could hide really quick. No, she already saw him. Burry his face in a book? He didn't have one in his hands. He was doomed.

Maybe… no, he couldn't do that! Marinette would never forgive him. However, Chloe hated Marinette and maybe she would leave him alone. Desperate times call for desperate measures. He could make it up to her later… maybe.

Marinette was a bit of a mystery to him. He never knew what she was thinking… just like Ladybug. Chloe on the other hand was an open book. A book he didn't want to read anymore. He admired Marinette. Sure, she stuttered a lot, but she was still a nice, talented, and smart person. He found her stuttering kind of endearing.

"Adri-kins!" He needed to act fast. Chloe was just a few feet away.

' _Marinette, forgive me.'_ He grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. He then planted his lips on her's.

She blushed, but then closed her eyes.

He had to admit, her lips were soft and sweet. He closed his eyes as well.

Chloe stopped in her tracks and her jaw dropped.

In fact, the entire school gasped.

Honestly, he didn't care at this point. He was enjoying it. Was Marinette enjoying it too? Well, she didn't back away and slap him… that, and he thought he heard her moan. But, he wasn't sure.

But, all good things have to come to an end and he let her go.

They stared at each other blushing profusely for a moment.

Was it possible to be in love with two girls at once?

"Oh my god!" Alya tapped her phone. "I got the whole thing on film!"

"Dude!" Nino smiled and finger gunned both hands at him. "That's ma Boy!"

Just when He thought he and Marinette couldn't blush any more, they did.

"See you in class." She grabbed Alya's arm and ran away.

He scratched the back of his head as he continued to blush.

"What the hell was that?!" Chloe fumed.

Nino smiled wide as he punched Adrien in the arm lightly. "My home boy just made out with Marinette."

Made out? Did he really just make out with Marinette? He was lost in the moment and her soft strawberry lips. Oh god! He really needed to make it up to her. She probably hated his guts again.

"I can't believe this!" Chloe shrieked.

"I can't either." Adrien breathed.

"So what are you gonna do kid?" Plagg stuffed his face as Adrien flopped onto his bed after school.

Adrien mumbled something into his pillow.

Plagg chuckled. "Kid you're a mess. Want my advice?"

Adrien lifted his head and raised an eyebrow at his Kwami.

Plagg shrugged. "Forget Ladybug and peruse Marinette."

He blushed profusely. "I can't just! I'm not gonna just! I can't!"

Plagg rolled his eyes. "Didn't you just describe your kiss with Marinette 'heaven on earth to put it bluntly'?" He crossed his tiny arms. "Trust me kid, you'll be happier. Besides, you're getting nowhere with Ladybug. It's time to face the facts and admit she's just not into you. Marinette on the other hand… made out with you."

"But I…" He tried to argue.

"I know it was just to get Chloe to back off, but still. Marinette didn't back away. She didn't tell you to never do that again. And she didn't slap you or anything. In fact, I'm pretty sure she liked it." Plagg continued. "Perhaps Marinette really likes you and you've been ignoring her for someone who clearly has no interest in you."

Adrien gulped. "Or maybe she hates me again." He pulled his phone out of his pocket. He pulled up his conversation with Alya. He began typing. "Hey, can you send me the video of me and Marinette you took today?"

"Sure thing! ;) You sly dog." She replied within seconds and the video soon popped up.

"Thanks." He gulped and pressed play.

There they were… they were making out. She did moan. He didn't know he moaned too. He was really going at it and she was letting him! Like he really, really wanted to kiss her and she really, really wanted to kiss him. If they hadn't broken it up, he could have sworn his morning self was about to undress her.

He blushed and felt his own lips. The feel of her lips was still fresh. "Oh god!" He face palmed. "I'm a terrible person!"

Plagg chuckled. "That's what you get for trying to trying to avoid Chloe. Although, I don't blame you."

His phone buzzed in his hand. He glanced at the screen to see who texted him. Chloe.

He groaned as he opened her chat.

"What the hell Adri-kins?! How could you kiss a commoner?!" He could just hear her rage.

She had more to say. "She's beneath you!"

"Her parents are bakers!" She raged on.

"And have you seen what she wears?!" He rolled his eyes at her shallowness.

Shallow… it hit him like a ton of bricks, or an akuma, Chloe was completely shallow. Maybe that's why he didn't like her at all. She only cared about him for his money and looks.

"She's pathetic!" She added. "Worthless!"

His eye twitched. Marinette was a lot of things, but worthless was not one of them. That was the last straw!

"Shut up!" He couldn't type it and send it fast enough. "I don't want to hear another word! In fact! Never talk to me again! We're done! Leave me alone!"

He continued. "And you will also leave Marinette alone! She is a sweet and talented person! And she's not a spoiled rotten stupid shallow bitch who cries daddy when things don't go her way!"

He threw his phone onto his bed and crossed his arms as he fumed.

"You ok kid?" Plagg raised an eyebrow.

He caught his breath. "I need to hit something."

"Try a pillow." Plagg shrugged.

"Something harder… now would be a great time for an akuma to attack. Can someone get akumatized twice?" He became curious.

Plagg shrugged. "Why?"

He gave his Kwami a nervous giggle. "I kinda just told Chloe off."

Plagg gave him a condescending scowl. "I thought you were better than that kid." He smiled. "I'm impressed. You're a tuff cookie to crack."

Adrien rolled his eyes. "I'm a nice guy. I shouldn't be telling anybody off."

Plagg shrugged. "Even nice guys have their limits kid."

Adrien shrugged. "I guess mine have been reached."

Plagg smiled. "Nothing to be ashamed about."

Adrien chuckled. "No, but two timing is."

Plagg rolled his eyes.


	2. aftermath

_**well, this one should be fun. this started out as an idea while I was cleaning and I kinda just ran with it. not entirely sure how long it's gonna be... enjoy!**_

* * *

Ch, 2. Aftermath

He had to silence his baton. Texts, missed calls, and unsavory pictures from Chloe were really grinding on his nerves. He was debating on blocking her. Blocking her on everything! Yep, as soon as he got home he was blocking Chloe Bourgeois from every social network, contact list, friends list, and app he had. Even the games on his phone and his gaming console. She didn't even play video games, why was she on his friends list on his console? It didn't matter. He was blocking her from everything.

And it was just his luck, tonight was patrol night. He wasn't entirely sure if he could face Ladybug. But, he transformed and was on his way to the Eiffel Tower anyway.

He sat down on one of the beams and looked at the phone function of his baton. He cringed when he noticed how many missed calls and texts he had from Chloe.

"I told you to leave me alone." His ears drooped.

"You're popular tonight." He looked up. The girl of his dreams was reading over his shoulder. Her nose wrinkled. "That's not Chloe Bourgeois texting you is it?"

He smiled as he looked up at her. "Do I detect a hint of jealousy My Lady?"

She giggled. "Concern."

"Well you don't have to worry your pretty little head My Lady. She's not my type." He chuckled as he looked back at his baton. He the groaned.

"Why is she texting you of all people? Every time we save her she seems indifferent to you." She sat down next to him.

He sighed. "She's texting my civilian self."

"Ah." She nodded and then shrugged. "What did you do to her to warrant a possible restraining order?"

He chuckled. "Told her to leave me alone. Plus… I called her some choice words."

"Cat Noir!" She chided. "I know she's awful, but nobody should be called such things."

He sighed. "I know, but you had to be there. She was completely over the line. I had to say something… unfortunately the first thing that came to mind was 'a spoiled rotten stupid shallow bitch who cries daddy when things don't go her way'."

"Cat Noir." She shook her head. "I know that's all true, but still." She sighed. "My papa says if you can't say anything nice, then don't say it at all." She then raised an eyebrow. "How did that conversation start anyway?"

"Can we just drop it?" he ran his claws through his hair. "I don't wanna talk about it anymore."

She shrugged.

He looked up at her. "How was your day?"

She smiled wide. "I had the best day ever."

He gave her a warm smile. "That's good."

She sighed dreamily. "The boy I really like kissed me in front of the entire school." She blushed.

"Oh." His ears drooped. Of course she liked someone else. He should have known. "Can I get the name of my rival? I promise I won't hurt him or anything! As long as he makes you happy, that is. I just want to know what kind of guy has My Lady's heart."

She shrugged. "One of the sweetest, nicest boys you could ever meet! He's Adrien, Adrien Agreste." She smiled dreamily.

He was floored. He was his own rival! What were the odds? He must have been dreaming. Wait! He kissed Marinette… he looked his Lady over and compared her to the mental image he had of Marinette. Oh My God! Marinette was Ladybug! He kissed the girl of his dreams just to stop a kiss from Chloe! How did he not notice before?

He became pale. A pit was forming in his stomach. He felt sick as his dinner threatened to come up. He was so disgusted with himself at the moment.

"Cat Noir? Are you ok? Do you need to go home and rest?" She put her hand on his shoulder out of concern.

"Maybe." He stood up. "Will you be ok on your own?"

She smiled and waved him off. "I'll be fine. You go home and rest. I got this." She stood up. "A sick Kitty is no good for the city. Take care of yourself partner." She patted him on the back.

He nodded. "As you wish My Lady."

He then jumped down and pole-vaulted home.

She sighed. "I hope he'll be ok."

He landed safely back in his room and released his transformation. He then flopped onto his bed and screamed into his pillow.

Plagg rolled his eyes and found some cheese he was nibbling on earlier.

"Plagg you were right!" Adrien bolted up. "I should have listened to you long ago. You were right."

Plagg smiled and shrugged. "Well, I have been at this for a while." He then stuffed the whole piece of cheese in his mouth.

"Did you know?" Adrien hugged his pillow. "Did you know that Marinette is Ladybug?"

Plagg nodded with a mouth full of cheese. He then zipped to another portion of the room and returned with a piece of red paper cut into a heart and Jagged Stone's album. He swallowed. "Compare the handwriting."

Adrien took the objects and did as his Kwami instructed.

Plagg crossed his tiny arms. "You'll also notice the letter smells like a bakery."

Adrien sniffed the paper. "Valentine's Day was ages ago. How does this smell like this?"

Plagg chuckled. "That's not all kid."

Adrien gasped. "There's more?"

Plagg nodded. "Your favorite scarf was not from your father. It was from Marinette. I noticed the wrapping when Nathalie handed it to you trying to pass it off to be from your father."

Adrien let himself fall back onto his bed. "I feel like a complete jerk!"

Plagg shrugged. "It's not your fault kid. I am sworn to secrecy. I couldn't have told you even if I wanted until you figured it out for yourself."

Adrien shot back up. "You've known this whole time?!"

Plagg nodded. "Why do you think I've been trying to push you toward Marinette?" He crossed his tiny arms again.

"I always figured you were sick and tired of me talking about Ladybug." Adrien ran his fingers through his hair.

Plagg sighed. "Kid, let's get one thing straight. I want you to be happy."

Adrien nodded.

"You wanted to know who Ladybug was under her mask and I was giving her to you on a silver platter." Plagg continued. "Besides, did you really think asking her out as Ladybug would have been a good idea? And, the two of you needed to know eventually if you want a relationship. Secrets and lies are toxic to relationships."

Adrien nodded again. "Yeah, you're right. I should listen to you more." He sighed. "But I still feel like the biggest jerk in all of Paris."

Plagg chuckled. "Nah, that's Hawkmoth."

Adrien cracked a smile and chuckled as well. "Very true. Ok, I'm right under Hawkmoth."

Plagg shrugged. "So, what are you going to do now kid?"

Adrien sighed as he stood up. "Block Chloe from everything, go to bed, and then in the morning figure out what I should say to Marinette. Should I apologize or ask her out?"

Plagg shrugged again. "How about both. I'm sure she'll understand." He yawned. "See you in the morning kid."

"Goodnight Plagg." Adrien nodded as he sat down at his desk and logged in to all his accounts. He sighed. "Fighting an akuma would be a lot less daunting than this."


	3. Blocked

_**well, this one should be fun. this started out as an idea while I was cleaning and I kinda just ran with it. not entirely sure how long it's gonna be... enjoy!**_

* * *

Ch, 3. Blocked

"Adri-kins! You blocked me from… Everything!" Chloe screamed.

He yawned while holding a bouquet of roses. "I told you to leave me alone."

"I thought some horrible monster got a hold of your phone." She began to cry fake tears.

"No, that was me." He rolled his tired eyes. Blocking her from everything ended up taking most of the night. So, he had very little time to sleep.

"Are those flowers for me?" Chloe tried to hug him. "You shouldn't have."

"I didn't. Now back off! They're not for you!" He avoided her hug and she landed on the ground. "Go attach yourself to some other poor guy and leave me alone. I hear Kim likes you."

She stood up and dusted herself off. "What's gotten into you?"

He crossed his arms. "Nothing. I'm just tired of you."

"I'm calling your father." She stormed off.

"Good luck with that, he never answers!" He retorted.

"Um, kid?" Plagg poked his head out of his shirt. "Should I be worried?"

Adrien rolled his eyes. "I'm fine Plagg, now hide before someone sees you."

Marinette stumbled into the courtyard and into his arms.

He gave her a warm smile as he helped her up. "Just the person I wanted to run into this morning." He kissed her hand. "Good morning Marinette."

She blushed profusely and smiled. "G-Good Morning."

He then handed her the roses. "I would like to apologize for yesterday." He blushed. "I'm sorry I kissed you… for all the wrong reasons anyway. And, I hope you can forgive me."

Her smile and blush faded. "Oh… yeah… sure."

He blushed even more. "But, that's not to say I didn't enjoy it." He defended himself. "Actually, I was wondering… if you would like to go to a movie with me?" He scratched the back of his head. "I feel like I owe you a proper date." He continued to blush.

Her smile and blush returned. "Sure!" She shrugged. "Sounds fun."

He smiled even wider. "Good. I'll pick you up around six."

"Tonight?" She kinda panicked.

"If that's not ok, we can go another day…" He tried to calm her down.

She smiled. "Tonight's fine."

He gave her a small bow. "See you later then." He then started to walk away and to class. He looked back at her for a moment and saw her jump around with glee. He smiled and continued on his way.

The rest of the school day felt like time had slowed down immensely. Adrien thought it would never end. It was the first day of school he wanted to be over.

 _'Maybe I should take a nap.'_ He thought. _'No, I might over sleep and be late to pick her up. She might think I stood her up! No! No nap!'_

Luckily, he got a few short naps during some of his classes.

"It's the movies Adrien, not a black tie affair." Plagg stuffed his face back in Adrien's room. "Dress casual."

Adrien rolled his eyes as he tossed his tie to the side. He was nervous and couldn't tie it right anyway. "What if I fall asleep during the movie? She's gonna think I think she's boring!"

Plagg rolled his eyes. "Tell her the truth. You were up most of the night blocking Chloe."

"But…" Adrien tried to protest, but then thought about it. Actually, the truth wasn't that incriminating.

"and that you're Cat Noir and you figured out she's Ladybug." Plagg continued.

Adrien rolled his eyes. "That part I can't tell her… yet anyway. I don't want her getting the wrong idea. I don't want her to think I like her just because she's Ladybug. I want to spend more time with her because I want to get to know the girl under the mask. The girl I love." He sighed dreamily. His nose then scrunched up. "And I don't want our alter egos getting in the way. That's maybe a third date topic… along with kids and stuff like that."

Plagg rolled his own eyes. "Kid you are too young to be thinking about kids of your own."

Adrien chuckled. "Too late. I at least want two. A boy and a girl. And maybe a dog… nah, forget the dog. A hamster! Hamsters are adorable." He smiled.

"And smelly." Plagg stuffed his face.

Adrien rolled his eyes as he pulled a t-shirt and a pair of jeans out of his closet. "Says the Kwami eating stinky smelly camembert cheese."

Plagg stuck out his tongue.

"What do you think, I kept the jacket." Adrien turned around now wearing the suit jacket he was wearing before, but a white t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans under it. He also had on his favorite tennis shoes.

"You look fine kid." Plagg popped the last crumb of cheese into his mouth.

Adrien took a deep breath and puffed out his chest in the mirror. "I'm ready." He smiled. He then turned back to Plagg and held open his jacket. Plagg shrugged and flew into the inside pocket.

Adrien took another deep breath as he grabbed a bouquet of roses he bought during his break at the photoshoot. "Time to pick up the love of my life for our first date."

"Stop being so nervous kid, everything will be fine." Plagg nagged from his pocket.

Adrien sighed as he grabbed the handle on his bedroom door. "Yeah, everything will be perfect."

He picked up Marinette and they made it to the theater without any problems. They looked up at what was playing.

He smiled at her. "So what do you want to see?" he then scored the board for the girliest sounding movie. "Art of Love?"

She grimaced, but still held a smile. "I was hoping we could see Space Battles six. Romcoms aren't really my thing."

He was taken aback. He didn't know there was any possible way he could fall even more in love with her, but he did. He smiled. "Yeah I'd rather see that one too."

"Adrikins!" They heard a scream.

"Crap." Adrien smile faded.


	4. Kid? Kid!

_**well, this one should be fun. this started out as an idea while I was cleaning and I kinda just ran with it. not entirely sure how long it's gonna be... enjoy!**_

* * *

Ch, 4. Kid? Kid!

Adrien thought he and Marinette lost Chloe once inside the theater. But, once they sat down in their seats, she appeared next to him.

His eyebrow twitched. 'I should have bought out the auditorium.' He rubbed his eyes in annoyance.

"Chloe?" Marinette raised an eyebrow. "Did you get lost? This is Space Battles six."

Chloe giggled and grabbed Adrien by the arm. "I don't care as long as **_MY_** Adri-kins is here."

Adrien scowled and jerked his arm away, careful not to accidently hit Marinette. "Chloe, I'm on a date." He crossed his arms. "And who said I'm your Adri-kins?"

Chloe huffed and crossed her own arms. "Get me some popcorn Adri-kins."

Adrien rolled his eyes and grumbled. "Um… no." His eye twitched again. "Go get your own popcorn." He spoke bluntly. "You've got two perfectly good legs."

"And what kind of boyfriend doesn't get his girlfriend popcorn?" Chloe rolled her eyes.

"What?" Adrien fumed. He stood up. "Chloe Bourgeois! I am not your boyfriend!" He yelled. "I'm on a date with Marinette. I came out to spend time with Marinette. Because I want to be Marinette's boyfriend! Because I love Marinette! And I can't stand you Chloe! Leave me and Marinette the Fuck alone!" His eyes glowed green for two seconds and fangs replaced his canines for the same amount of time. The ring on his finger flashed black and green as well. But, no one noticed in the dark theater.

Marinette and Chloe gasped. Neither of them knew what to say.

Marinette blushed profusely while Chloe fumed.

The rest of the movie goers stood up and clapped. "You tell her! Put her in her place! You go son!" They cheered.

Chloe stormed out of the theater and Adrien sat down as the crowd calmed down.

"Adrien?" Marinette put her hand to his forehead. "Are you alright?" He was noticeably warm. "You're burning up!" She gasped.

He gave her a nervous smile. "I'll be fine." He stood up. "Be right back. I'm gonna go splash some water in my face."

She continued to blush. "Alright."

He burst into the men's restroom. Luckily for him, it was empty.

"Plagg?!" He opened his jacket. "What's going on? The miraculous burned a little."

Plagg flew out and crossed his arms. "Kid…" His scowl softened. "You need to calm down before we end up dealing with something worse than an akuma."

Adrien became confused. "Like what?"

Plagg sighed and pointed to the miraculous. "You."

Adrien held up his hand and examined the ring. It seemed fine. He then looked back up at his Kwami. "What do you mean?"

"Holders of Miraculous can't get akumatized, but that doesn't mean that they are safe from negative emotions that attract akuma. Every time you cry yourself to sleep at night, it's me who hides you from Hawkmoth… but, I can't hide you from yourself." Plagg began to explain. "You gotta cool it kid." He then grimaced. "It's happened to several of my kittens." He shuttered. "It ain't pretty kid."

"What happened?" Adrien began to panic. "What's going on? What's happening to me?" He gulped. "Please tell me… I won't hurt anyone."

Plagg sighed. "For your sake, I hope it doesn't happen at all. But, the process has begun." He sighed again and shook his head. "And historically, many people have gotten hurt… and died."

Adrien gasped. "Is there any way to stop or reverse the process? I don't want to hurt anyone." He began to sweat. "I don't… I don't wanna hurt… I don't wanna hurt Marinette."

Plagg nodded. "I know kid… but what I don't know is if there is a way to stop it. The kittens it happened to… once it started… there was no stopping."

Adrien stammered to the sink and cut the water on. He then rolled up his sleeves and splashed the cold water on his face. He then looked up at himself in the mirror. "I won't let it happen. I won't hurt Marinette!"

Plagg smiled nervously. _'That's what they all said… just swap Marinette with Juli, Kaitlin, Amethyst, Rebecca, Patty, Elisabeth, Rose, and Ashanti… just to name a few.'_

Adrien was soon back in the auditorium and found his seat next to Marinette. "What did I miss?" He whispered.

She shrugged. "Just a bunch of ads." She then gave him a concerned look. "Are you alright?"

He gave her a reassuring smile. "Never been better." He popped some popcorn into his mouth.


	5. This isn't like you

_**well, this one should be fun. this started out as an idea while I was cleaning and I kinda just ran with it. not entirely sure how long it's gonna be... enjoy!**_

* * *

Ch, 5. This isn't like you.

Adrien walked Marinette home after their date. They laughed at something one of them said. They were soon outside of her parents' bakery.

She took a deep breath as she grabbed the door. She then turned around to him and smiled softly. "Well, I had fun."

He smiled sweetly back at her. "I did too." He blushed. "You weren't too embarrassed by me were you?"

She smiled nervously. "Not at all. Chloe was out of line."

He continued to blush as he scratched the back of his head. "Then would it be ok if we went on another date?" he then pouted. "Hopefully without Chloe."

She began to blush too. "I'd love to." She then gave him a sly smile. "But first." She grabbed the collar of his blazer and pulled him closer to her. "A little revenge." Their lips met.

He held her close as she let go of the door. His hands felt at home on her back as her hands found a home in his soft hair.

This time, he could hear her clear as day moan, as well as himself. She tasted like strawberries and popcorn. He wondered what he tasted like. She must have liked it because their tongues were engaged in an intense match of tongue hockey. He didn't want it to end. He was right when he told Plagg that kissing her was heaven on earth.

"Oh Marinette! You're home." Her mom's voice broke the, almost, silence of the night. "Did you have fun?"

The pair split and smiled at her.

"Yes… yes I did." Marinette spoke breathlessly. She then turned back to Adrien. "Good night Adrien. See you at school tomorrow." She waved and walked into the house with a face that was redder than anything he had ever seen before.

"G-Good night." He waved and was red in the face as well.

Her mother giggled. "Good night Adrien."

"Uh." He stopped waving and smiled wide. "Good night Mrs. Dupain-Cheng."

She giggled some more and shut the door as he walked away.

Marinette flopped down face first onto her chaise. Her heart was beating a million miles a minute.

"You did it Marinette!" Tikki cheered. "You didn't stutter the entire time."

Marinette sat up and looked at her Kwami with the red fading. "Yeah, but something felt… off." She sighed. "Like he wasn't himself."

Tikki pondered for a moment. "You're right. He doesn't normally yell at people does he?"

Marinette shook her head. "Not even if it was Chloe Bourgeois and she did deserve it." A pit formed in her stomach. "She seemed… she seemed scared."

Tikki smiled and patted her chosen on the head. "But, the good news is Adrien is in love with you and wants to be your boyfriend."

Marinette blushed. "Oh yeah, I totally forgot he said that." She sighed. "Well I guess it is true. I mean he is Cat Noir after all and he must have figured out I'm Ladybug." She hugged a pillow.

Tikki smiled. "When did you find out?"

Marinette shrugged. "Tonight." She buried her face into the pillow.

Tikki clapped. "How did you figure it out?"

Marinette looked back up at her. "Well, last night Chloe was texting Cat Noir and he told her to leave him alone. She was texting his civilian self. It made me wonder who he was under the mask. And why wouldn't Chloe leave him alone? Then, as I was about to fall asleep last night, it dawned on me. There is one person I know that Chloe would relentlessly pester… Adrien. At first I brushed it off, but then when Adrien yelled at her in the theater… well, that was all I needed to confirm that my partner and my crush are one in the same." She explained. Her eyes widened. "That means… I've thrown Adrien off of buildings, used him as a shield and a weapon…" She gasped. "If I hadn't gone back in time with Timebreaker… I could have lost Adrien forever!"

Tikki smiled. "But that also means you've kissed Adrien three times and are best friends with him as well."

Marinette's face turned red again. "Valentine's day… I… I… Adrien… he… he was about to… I… I kissed him to break Dark Cupid's… Adrien did write that poem for me!" She smiled and squealed. "Strong disguise! I get it now! He was talking about Ladybug! He wanted to get to know the girl under the mask. He wants to get to know me!" She squealed again. Then it dawned on her and she dropped the pillow. "But… that means he only likes me because I'm Ladybug." She pouted.

Tikki gave her a soft smile. "Then why did he say he wants to be Marinette's boyfriend." She patted her on the head. "He didn't mention anything about Ladybug all night. And he asked Marinette out as Adrien."

Marinette shrugged and a small smile graced her face. "You're right. He didn't. Maybe he really does want to date the girl under the mask."

Tikki smiled.

The moon shone above as Adrien almost skipped back to his house with a smile plastered on his face.

"Maybe we've got nothing to worry about kid. You seem fine now." Plagg smiled.

"Nothing can bring me down right now." Adrien continued to smile wide. "Not even the stinky cheese I just bought you."

Plagg held up a piece of cheese. "Much thanks kid." He scarfed it down. "Next time you take your girlfriend to the movies, sneak me some popcorn would ya?" He spoke with his mouth full.

Adrien stopped dead in his tracks and blushed profusely. "G-Girlfriend?" He smiled dreamily. "M-Marinette? My g-girlfriend?" He sighed. "I hope so."

Plagg became disgusted. "Kid, you made out with her like twice now. She otta be your girlfriend now."

Adrien shrugged. "If she doesn't break up with me before I get to ask her."

Plagg smacked his forehead. "Kid, you said… no, yelled, at Chloe saying you wanna be Marinette's boyfriend. The entire theater heard you."

Adrien blushed even more to where his whole face was beet red. "Oh, right… I did that." His eye twitched as his blush faded. "Plagg… you never really explained what's going on with me." He scratched the back of his head.

Plagg sighed. "Just try not to get so angry." He gave him a half smile. "Think you can do that kid?"

Adrien smiled and nodded.

Plagg nodded too. "Good, now you need to go home and get some sleep."

The morning seemed to come earlier than Adrien would have liked as his alarm blared. He grumbled as he rolled over to turn it off. He then yawned and stretched to life. Plagg had fallen off his face, landed on a pillow, and went back to sleep.

He rubbed his eyes as he picked up his phone. _'Is it too soon to text Marinette? What should I say? Is the morning after too desperate seeming?'_ He groaned. _'I'll wait till later.'_ He sighed. _'I don't want her thinking I'm clingy.'_ He then cut on the screen and noticed someone had texted him.

"Good morning." ~Mari.

He blushed. She had texted him. "Good morning." He replied as fast as he could.

"How are you feeling?" She responded.

She was still worried about him. God! He loved her. "Much better. Although I was fine in the first place. But, a good night's sleep does do wonders."

"LOL." She typed some more. "Glad to hear it…" She typed again. "You didn't really seem yourself last night… I was worried."

"I'm fine." He smiled and blushed. "But, thanks." He blushed even harder. "For… caring" He face palmed.

"You're welcome." She also sent a blushing emoji.

Plagg yawned and came to life himself. His eyes widened. "Kid… w-what did you dream about last night?"

Adrien became confused. "Why do you ask?"

Plagg gulped. "Look in a mirror."


	6. A different kind of transformation

_**well, this one should be fun. this started out as an idea while I was cleaning and I kinda just ran with it. not entirely sure how long it's gonna be... enjoy!**_

 **I would love to send pm's and answer ya'lls questions, but fanfiction is being a butt and saying your reviews don't exist. I fell cut off from ya'll. but I still see your reviews (I get an email every time ya'll post a review). so I'm going to answer some questions here.**

 **no, I don't have a writing schedule... just insomnia and a lot of free time. it's kinda funny because my life is actually kinda crazy right now. but, I generally upload chapters as soon as I'm done writing them. it really depends on how much motivation I have for a particular story. so please don't stop reviewing. Ya'll's reviews give me life and motivation to continue.**

 **um... that's it for now... enjoy!**

* * *

Ch, 6. A different kind of transformation.

Adrien gasped as he ran his hand through his hair as he looked himself over in a mirror. He was only wearing a pair of green pajama pants. "MY HAIR IS BLACK!" He yelled. He looked back at Plagg. "It's black." Panic was written all over his face.

"Calm down kid." Plagg tried to help.

"I can't go to school like this." Adrien paced around. "What if father sees me? He might think I dyed it! Oh man I'm so dead. He'll ground me till the end of eternity!" He gasped. "What if Marinette hates it!"

Plagg rolled his eyes. "Kid, her hair is black… she's half Chinses remember? Asians have black hair."

Adrien didn't hear him. "What if she breaks up with me? What if she thinks I'm a total bad boy? What if she never wants to speak to me again?"

Plagg rolled his eyes again. "I highly doubt that. You're making a mountain out of a mole hill."

Again, Adrien wasn't listening. "I'm gonna die alone!"

Plagg took a deep breath. He then slapped Adrien across the face. "If you calm down your hair might go back to normal!"

Adrien rubbed the spot where Plagg's tiny paw made contact with his face. He sighed.

Before he could say a word, his father's assistant Nathalie walked in. "Good Morning Adrien…" she looked up at him after Plagg hid in his pajama pants pocket. Her eye twitched. "Adrien Agreste! What did you do to your hair?!" She rushed over to him and grabbed his bare arm. "Your father will not be happy about this young man."

Adrien sighed as he let himself be dragged around the house to his father's office. There was no point in fighting Nathalie and trying to escape. She always seemed to find him. And he needed to get his father's reaction out of the way anyway. He could already hear the lecture.

"Mr. Agreste!" Nathalie burst into the office.

Mr. Agreste glared at her. "Nathalie I have a guest…"

She pulled Adrien into the room. "It's about Adrien sir."

Mr. Agreste gasped.

The guest he had mentioned was none other than Chloe Bourgeois. She gasped too. "See Mr. Agreste! I told you Marinette Dupain-Cheng was a bad influence on Adrien. Just look at what she did to his hair!"

Adrien fumed. "Marinette is an angel! She didn't do anything to my hair!" His eyes began to glow green. "And I told you to leave me and Marinette alone!" he raged on. "Now get out of my house you bitch!"

Everyone in the room, except Adrien, gasped. Even Plagg gasped in his pants pocket. No one knew what to say.

Mr. Agreste stared at his son sternly. "Adrien Anthony Agreste! What has gotten into?"

"Nothing has gotten into me, Father." Adrien crossed his arms. Fangs replaced his canines again.

"It's Marinette. She's to blame." Chloe huffed. "This all started when he kissed her the other day. He's been a jerk ever since."

"Shut up bitch! I won't let you say one more bad thing about Marinette!" Adrien fumed.

She was wrong anyway. This whole thing was all Chloe's fault. But in reality, Adrien was really the one to blame here. He kissed Marinette to get Chloe off his back. He knocked over the domino that started the whole chain reaction. If he just let things go on as normal, none of this would have happened. He wouldn't have figured out that Marinette was Ladybug. He wouldn't have asked her out on a date. He wouldn't have gotten to know her better. He wouldn't have learned that he loved the girl under the mask more than when she wore the mask. She wouldn't have kissed him… no, she made out with him and it was heaven.

If he let things go on as normal… he would have never known. And he was happy knowing. He didn't want to change a thing. Ok, maybe Chloe, but that was it.

He dreamed the night before that he and Marinette were suited up and on a patrol. It was a quite night, so that just sat on the Eiffel Tower. She pulled him by the bell and kissed him on the lips. They both de-transformed and continued to make out. That was when a giant version of his father started yelling at him and his alarm started blaring, waking him up from his relationship goals dream.

"Adrien Anthony Agreste!" His father fumed as well. "You're grounded. No more video games, comic books, manga, or anime for a month! And you are forbidden from seeing Marinette Dupain-Cheng ever again!" He put his foot down.

Adrien hissed. "No father!" He put his foot down. "Can't you listen to your son for two seconds? I'm trying to tell you Marinette has nothing to do with this!"

"Did you just hiss at me? That's it! No more school! You are staying home young man!" Mr. Agreste asserted.

Adrien stomped his foot down. His ring glowed even more and his hand turned black and fuzzy. The black spread over his entire body. His nose and mouth morphed into a snout with whiskers, his hands and feet became paws, a fuzzy black tail came out of his behind. He cried out in pain as he transformed. Soon, there was a giant cat where Adrien once stood. The ring transformed into a green collar around his neck with a bell attached.

Chloe and Nathalie screamed.

He hissed at everyone in the room and darted out.

Mr. Agreste had fallen back and was more confused than anything.

Marinette sat on her floor playing with some dolls she made with Manon, the little girl she babysat.

Manon held the villains while Marinette held the Ladybug and Cat Noir dolls.

"Why is Ladybug flirting back with Cat Noir?" Manon asked after Marinette made the Ladybug doll laugh at a cat pun.

Marinette blushed. "Um…"

Manon pointed at Marinette's bed and screamed. Marinette looked behind her and her eyes met green. She quickly scooped up Manon and held her tight. She then ran to the trap door, but didn't make it before the giant cat jumped down and landed on the trap door that lead to the rest of the house.

She began to panic. "Panther? Um… no, not a panther. What other big cats are black?" She breathed heavy as she backed away slowly from the beast. "A jaguar maybe." Manon held on to her even tighter.

The cat was silent. He didn't even flick his tail. He just strolled closer to her.


	7. Bug and the Beast

_**well, this one should be fun. this started out as an idea while I was cleaning and I kinda just ran with it. Next chapter will be the last one in this story... no I don't have a sequel planned and I don't think I will write one either... enjoy!**_

 **FanFiction isn't being a butt anymore XD I can now PM ya'll again! um... let's see what else... oh right!**

 **Rainbowrider1290, I've had problems sleeping at night since the day I was conceived. thanks for worrying about me though. I still get some sleep during the day, but I rarely ever sleep at night... I'm working on it.**

 **so this chapter's title is a play on Beauty and The Beast...**

* * *

Ch, 7. Bug and the Beast

The giant cat purred as he got closer to Marinette and the child. Marinette ran out of floor to back up on and her back was to the wall.

Her eyes then fell on his collar and bell. She became confused. Even more so when the beast rubbed his head on her legs and continued to purr.

"Marinette?" Manon seemed just as confused.

The beast grabbed Manon by her overalls with his mouth and gently put her on the floor. He then turned around and picked up the Cat Noir doll with his mouth. He dropped the doll in the child's lap.

"C-Cat Noir?" Marinette became even more confused. "Why did it pick up that doll?" She held out her hand to the beast. He purred and rubbed his head on her hand. "Better question… why is there a giant cat in my room?" She smiled nervously as he continued to purr and rub his head on her hand. "G-Good Kitty."

Manon picked up the doll in her lap. "Maybe he's telling you something." She handed the doll to Marinette. "Maybe he wants to play!"

Marinette looked the giant cat over. He had a collar. She had never seen a wild cat with a collar before. She moved her hand from his head and felt the collar. The bell… she had seen that bell before. She looked back at the doll in her other hand. It hit her like a ton of bricks. She gasped and dropped the doll. "Oh My God! Cat Noir! What happened to you?"

He slumped his fuzzy shoulders and shook his entire body. A little black thing flew across the room.

"Hey kid! Next time you do that, warn me!" Plagg floated back and chided.

Marinette's eyes widened.

Manon gasped with a smile. "What is that?" She pulled Plagg's tail. "She needs a tutu."

Plagg jerked his tail away from the child. "This is why I don't like kids under the age of twelve. And he does not need a tutu!" He then turned to Marinette. "Hi. I'm Plagg." He pointed to the purring giant cat that used to be a model. "And I warned him this would happen. I told him to calm down, but he couldn't really control his anger. His dad and Chloe are… awful!"

Marinette nodded. "So… he's been akumatized?"

"Worse." Plagg shook his head. "It's actually a curse."

Marinette's jaw dropped. "I don't know how to deal with curses. I deal with Akumas."

Plagg nodded. "I know."

Marinette pouted. "How do we break it?"

Plagg shrugged. "Beats me kitten."

Marinette's eye twitched. "What do you mean by that?"

Tikki flew out from her hiding place. "He means the curse has been active for over a hundred years and nobody has been able to break it."

Plagg scratched the back of his head. "Most of the time… everybody involved ends up dead."

Tikki raised a nonexistent eyebrow. "Most of the time?"

Plagg rolled his eyes. "Every time."

Marinette gasped, picked up Manon, and made her way to the ladder leading to her bed and sky light.

The cat's whole body slumped and flopped down on the floor.

Marinette looked back to make sure he wasn't cashing after her. She frowned when she noticed how depressed he looked. Tikki and Plagg had joined her on her bed.

"Marinette?" Manon looked up at her. "Are you Ladybug?"

Marinette sighed. "I'll give you ten cookies if you promise not to tell anyone."

Manon nodded with a smile. "I promise."

Marinette looked back at Plagg. "He doesn't look like he's going to kill anyone."

Plagg shrugged. "Maybe because you and fairy princess here aren't the source of his anger."

Manon lit up with a smile. "I have an idea!"

Marinette raised an eyebrow. "I'm all ears."

"He called me a fairy princess. In fairy tales curses are broken with a kiss." Manon smiled wide. Proud of herself.

"True love's first kiss actually." Marinette gave her a nervous smile. "And he and I have already kissed before…" She gulped. "I already broke one curse he was under."

"Oh." Manon shrugged. "Then I got nothing."

"I have an idea." Marinette sat Manon down on her bed. "Stay here." She slid down the ladder.

The cat's head perked up as she knelt down and started rubbing behind his ear. He purred and put his head in her lap.

"You like me for me don't you?" She cooed. He continued to purr.

"Well, guess what. I like both sides of you as well. Cat Noir, Adrien… as long as you're you that's all that matters." She smiled and began to tear up. "I figured it out yesterday and I figured you had me figured me out and that was why you asked me out on a date. I thought you only liked me because I'm Ladybug…" a tear fell from her face and onto his whiskers.

He looked up at her and licked her face gently to remove her tears.

"Ok… that was gross." She stated blackly as he purred. "I really need to figure out how to get you back to human. I can't have a panther or a puma or whatever you are as a boyfriend. Besides… I miss your puns." She teared up again.

A black ladybug with red spots flew out of his collar.

"Wait… what is that?" She became confused. "Tikki, spots on!"

She then caught the ladybug in her yo-yo. "Got ya." The yo-yo opened a few moments longer than normal, but a red ladybug with black spots came flying out.

She then de-transformed and she noticed he was changing back.

Soon, he laid on her floor looking up at her with a confused look on his human again face. He was completely back to normal.

She blushed when she noticed all he was wearing were pants.

"What happened?" he stood up and scratched the back of his head. He looked around. "Why am I in your room?"

She panicked and grabbed his face to kiss him before his eyes fell on her collage of him on her wall.

He blushed and smiled when she let him go. "Not that I'm complaining."

She giggled. "I'll explain everything."


	8. Well, that explains things

**last chapter! this one was fun, but now it's time to work on my other stories. I hope ya'll like the ending... as well as the explanation of the curse. I wanted to explain the curse in the last chapter... but it didn't make it in. I wasn't sure exactly how to end this one, but I did know I wanted a few things resolved. I did have the curse planed out for a while though.**

 **bonus: Adrien is definitely getting a restraining order on Chloe.**

 **anyway... enjoy!**

 **till the next time, I'm your friendly neighborhood nerd inudigifan201**

* * *

Ch, 8. Well, that explains things

Marinette and Adrien walked hand in hand down the street to his house while Manon was on his shoulders.

Marinette had borrowed a shirt from her dad for him to wear.

"So what was up with the black Ladybug?" She looked at Plagg whom was floating beside Tikki. She had already explained everything she knew and told him that she knew he was Cat Noir and that he knew she was Ladybug.

"Rumiku." Plagg shrugged.

Both teens, as well as the five-year-old, became confused.

"Who's Rumiku?" Adrien raised an eyebrow.

Tikki sighed. "A past Ladybug. Tamashi was her Cat Noir, but they didn't get along and were enemies. She cast the curse?"

Adrien gasped and held Marinette's hand tighter as if she was going to fly away at any minute. "Why were they enemies? Why did she cast the curse?"

Plagg took a deep breath. "Rumiku was a priestess, this was feudal Japan by the way, and Tamashi was a wondering samurai." He began to explain.

Tikki nodded. "Tamashi was cold to her as a civilian, and as Cat Noir was very mean. But, he had his reasons. His whole village was burned down by a rival clan and he was the sole survivor. He wanted nothing but to avenge his peoples' death."

Plagg continued. "Rumiku just wanted to protect her own village and not worry about any others. So, they didn't see eye to eye. One day she got so fed up with his wanting to go after the rival clan, she fused a talisman on the Black Cat Miraculous and told him if he lost his temper… well I'm sure you know the rest."

Tikki sighed. "Unfortunately, Rumiku was on the wrong end of Tamashi's claws when the curse took full effect. He killed her and half of her village. A farmer from her village ended Tamashi's life before the other half of the village could be slain."

Manon shook her head. "I don't like this story."

"So the black ladybug was a… Lucky Charm?" Marinette raised an eyebrow.

Tikki nodded. "Yep. And since then, every Cat Noir has bared this curse."

Plagg shrugged. "Although not every Cat Noir since then has activated it." He smiled. "Glad it's finally broken though. I was getting tired of it."

Adrien gulped. "I didn't kill anyone… did I?"

"Nah, you ran straight to Marinette's house as soon as you transformed and didn't stop for a second." Plagg smiled.

Adrien sighed in relief.

"Adrien!" His father called out. Tikki and Plagg hid.

Adrien gulped again. "F-Father."

His father ran up to him and hugged him. "What happened? Why did you turn into a giant cat? How did your hair get back to normal?"

"I was akumatized. Ladybug and Cat Noir took care of it. I'm fine now." Adrien hoped his father would buy the story.

"And who are these two?" Mr. Agreste pointed at Marinette and Manon.

Adrien pulled Marinette close to him so her head rested on his chest. "Father, this is Marinette; My Girlfriend. She was worried about me so she walked me home."

Mr. Agreste raised an eyebrow. "And the child?"

"Manon Shamock, I'm her babysitter. I was taking Manon to the park when Ladybug and Cat Noir stopped Adrien and de-akumatized him." Marinette explained.

"Father, Chloe was lying to you earlier. And she's really been out of line lately. I can show you the text messages she sent me if you don't believe me." Adrien explained. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and found the "conversation" with Chloe. He then handed it to his father.

Mr. Agreste read for a few moments. He then came upon an unsavory picture that Chloe sent after Adrien had told her to leave him alone. He gagged and handed his son the phone. "I've read enough." He regained his composure. "My apologies Miss Dupain-Cheng." He turned back to his son. "You're not grounded and you may continue to go to school."

Adrien smiled wide. "Really father?"

Mr. Agreste nodded and started walking back to the house. "Your grades better not slip just because you have a girlfriend now."

Adrien continued to smile as Marinette rested her head on his chest and he rubbed her arm.

Manon rolled her eyes. "Teenagers."

Plagg and Tikki came out of hiding. "Tell me about it kid." Plagg shrugged as Tikki giggled.

Marinette and Adrien both laughed as well. Adrien then kissed Marinette on her forehead. He couldn't be any happier.


End file.
